


Unexpected

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Kinda fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Rafe/Nadine, Fancy Dinner





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looove these two so much. Uncharted otp right here.

Nadine is not a fan of dressing up or paying an absurd amount of money for a small portion of food, _or_ of listening to the snobbish, rich folk complain about their _petty_ lives. In all reality, she was dreading the evening, her shoes already feeling too tight.

As she strides up the door, one hand sharply tapping on the grand, white wood, she shifts her ankle a bit, trying to relax her arch in these ridiculous heels. There is a short wait, and she huffs, patience already thin. Her sharp eyes glancing at the watch around her wrist - a sturdy little number that Rafe had bought her - something _useful_.

Before she can knock again, the door swings open to reveal Rafe - normal, comfortably dressed Rafe. Not a twinkle of cufflink in sight or a perfect tie around his throat. He smiles, motioning her in after doing a quick once over. “You uh, you look _lovely_ , Nadine,” He greets, clearly caught off guard.

Nadine’s lips quirk up with amusement, realization dawning on her as she steps into the grand home and smells heavenly scents on the air. Home cooking. Rafe was cooking. She hadn’t had even considered _Rafe_ cooking. Guess that gave her a cruel reminder about judging a book by its cover. Rafe gave her plenty of reminders, and _most_ of them were not great ones.

But this - this was good. This was deliciously _unexpected_.

“I made the wrong assumption,” She clarifies, turning to watch him close and lock the door. He looks different like this, sleeves rolled up with a dark, slim fitting apron wrapped around his middle. He looked _good_. “I feel overdressed.”

“Nonsense,” Rafe waved a hand, leading her deeper into the home, the wonderful smells getting stronger. “But you’re welcome to change - your things are still upstairs. Washed, folded. Top drawer in the closet on the left.”

There was a silence as Nadine followed, heels clicking gently against the marble floors. He’d _kept_ her things, even after her unannounced and extended trip to Africa. Rafe was an interesting man, like a puzzle with ever changing parts - but the _basics_ stayed the same. Nadine wondered for a moment if he was lonely, as the man was only _human_ beneath it all. 

She stares once they get into the kitchen, Rafe glancing over his shoulder with a raised brow. “What?” He asks, gesturing to the many cutting boards, the fresh meat, boiling water, doughy pasta and even the leftovers of tomatoes. He was honest-to-God _cooking_ , something Nadine was still having trouble wrapping her head around. She thought that he had his own personal sous chef or _something_. “Oh - are you allergic to anything? I didn’t think to ask -”

“No, I’m not,” She cuts in, grinning at the nervous lit to his voice. “I’m just... surprised, is all.”

“Ah,” Rafe falls silent, turning towards a pan on the stove to stir at it, the thick, red liquid on the cusp of a boil thanks to his brief absence. Nadine tilts her head to the side and quietly steps closer, using the added height with her heels to wrap her arms around his waist and press a kiss behind Rafe’s ear. 

She can just barely see the shy smile that creeps onto his features, feel the way his chest widens with a quiet inhale as she whispers, “Thank you, Rafe.”


End file.
